


Lost Connections: Deleted Scenes

by shopgirl152



Series: Lost Connections [4]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Ideas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deleted Scenes, Dipper Pines - Freeform, F/M, Gravity falls cameos, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Soos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: Since Lost Connections started off as a Nano Novel in 2017, there was a lot that went into the story that was ultimately cut for the finished version. So here are some deleted scenes and alternate ideas for the series.





	1. Lost Connections Prologue: Swept Away Original End Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swept Away was originally a separate story set before the main events in Lost Connections. It was supposed to be a one-shot that took place at a gig at the Florabama bar and was the night Phineas and Isabella got together. But when I retooled the series for NaNoWriMo, it became the prologue and I wanted the end of the prologue to lead into the first chapter. What you are about to read below is the original ending for the Prologue when it was a stand alone story.

"Okay everyone, one more time!" Isabella sang acapella into the micrphone. "Oh gimmie the beat boys and free my soul..." she held the microphone out to the audience, several voices singing in unison.

"I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away."

"Gimmie the beat boys and free my soul..."

The audience continued to sing. "I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away."

"Won't you take me away?"

The song slowly faded out and the red head opened his eyes. The crowd was still singing along, even though the music had stopped. Standing underneath the stage lights, with the pink bow in her hair, her white jeans cut just right and the purple v-neck tee she wore, Isabella was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.


	2. Lost Connections Chapter 1: Abby Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two scenes of this are just spitball ideas I played around with. In the first scene, Abby feels defeated and doesn't know what to do. That didn't work because, hey, she's Phinabella's daughter. And Phinabella's daughter does not give up! The second scene was a fun idea where Abby calls one of her best friends. But then Lyndsey would have been a one off character and Abby already knows who Summer Still Rocks is, so that was taken out. The last scene has a longer explanation, so I'll let you read it when you get there. :-)

**Scene 1: Abby Feeling Defeated**

Abby took off running, trying to ignore the sound of her Mom screaming. A few seconds later, she could hear the sound of glass breaking, followed by a car pealing down the street.

She hid behind a tree across the street, peeking out. But all she could see was an empty driveway where their car used to be and a broken window. She turned around with her back to the tree, sliding down it to the ground. She drew her knees up to her chest and buried her head in them.

She was alone.

What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

 

**Scene 2: Abby Calls Lyndsey**

Abby took off running, trying to ignore the sound of glass breaking followed by a car peeling down the street in the opposite direction. She yanked her phone out of her pocket as she ran, unlocking it. "Call Lyndsey."

_Calling Lyndsey_

"Abby?"

"Hey Lynds. Sorry to wake you up; I know it's late, but...what do you know about Phineas Flynn and the band Summer Still Rocks?"

* * *

 

**Scene 3 (in original version of the story): Abby's Google Search**

**Summary:** Abigail learns about her famous parents

 **A/N:** So this was taken out because it was mostly backstory that Abby tells Phineas in chapter 2, so if I left it in, it would have stated the same thing twice. Fine for NaNoWriMo, not so much for the overall story. Also, it would have taken the drama out of the chapter.

Minutes later, Abby skidded to a halt outside the Pensacola library, breathing hard. If any place would have information about her Father, it would be here.

Except libraries weren't open at 3 A.M.

She swore under her breath, sitting on the library steps. Now what?

She leaned forward, pulling her cell phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and typing the phrase "Phineas Flynn" into the internet search browser.

_Phineas Flynn, lead singer of the highly successful, mega hit band Summer Still Rocks, was born and raised in Danville California. Flynn and his step brother, Ferb Fletcher, are well known in Danville for..._

"Blah blah blah..."

_...at the age of eighteen, Flynn and Fletcher, along with their friends Buford Van Stomm (drums) and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (rhythm guitar) created the band Summer Still Rocks while in their senior year of high school and, after graduating, began their Welcome Tour..._

Abby paused, eyes widening as she continued to scroll.

_It is rumored that Flynn and Garcia-Shapiro had a fling during Labor day weekend two thousand twenty-one (2021), though sources closest to the couple have refused to comment due to privacy reasons..._

"Two thousand twenty-one...fifteen years ago..." Abby mulled the information over as she continued to scroll. "It is also rumored Garcia-Shapiro left the band to start a solo career, though no sources have been found to verify this information. Garcia-Shapiro was last seen with the band in two thousand twenty-one at a gig in Pensacola Florida. Reliable sources have confirmed Flynn and Garcia Shapiro have not reunited since labor day weekend two thousand twenty-one."

Abby clicked a link in the article which took her to a photo gallery. There was a photo of a broad shouldered, beefy man sitting at the drums; a taller man wearing a beige buttoned up collared shirt underneath a purple sweater vest with shaggy green hair and then a photo that really caught her attention.

The photo was of a tall man with a triangle shaped head, dressed in blue jeans and wearing a short sleeved, orange, buttoned up collared t-shirt. He had a shock of bright red hair like her own and was grinning from ear to ear as he played guitar. Underneath the photo was a caption. "Phineas Flynn, lead singer of Summer Still Rocks, giving his latest concert to a sold out audience."

She kept scrolling until another photo caught her eye. This one was of Phineas...and her Mother. Phineas and Isabella were standing face to face, holding hands, gazing into each other's eyes. A faint blush touched their cheeks.

_After many years of 'just friends,' Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro finally become more. September two thousand twenty-one._

Abby rested an elbow on her knee, putting her chin in her hand and sighing as she stared at the picture. "They were so in love..."

But there was no hope of reuniting them if she didn't figure out how to find Phineas. She quickly took a screenshot of him before shooting the photo over to her GPS Tracker 8000. The GPS thought for several seconds before spitting out an answer:

_Due to give a concert in Madison Square Garden in two days._

Abigail jumped to her feet, filled with resolve. She would find her Father! She would find her Mother! And she would reunite them!

Now all she needed was a Greyhound bus schedule.


	3. Lost Connections Chapter 3: Irving and Django scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun little scene between Irving and Django. In Lost Connections, they are the roadies for Summer Still Rocks (Django handles merchandise and Irving handles lighting and sound). While Phineas world is rocked with the news of Isabella being kidnapped and having a fifteen year old daughter he didn't know about, Django and irving hang out at the hotel bar lamenting their status as not only roadies, but secondary characters as well.

"Man, I'm tellin you, that's not how it is."

"Sure it is! If the hulk were to go up against Vincent Van Gough, the hulk would win due to his sheer bulk."

"But Vincent Van Gough would paint him...and..." Django dissolved into a fit of drunken laughter, slamming his hand on the bar. "Man, this is the weirdest who - would - lose - in - a - fight conversation ever. How did we even get started on this?"

"You wanted to discuss art and I effectively derailed you." Irving smirked in triumph, holding up his glass. "You're welcome."

"I don't think you should be thanking me for that."

"Well, it's not the accommodations."

"Quit complaining. It's better than sleeping out back in the concert bus."

"But on the ground floor. While Phineas and the others get the hotel suite on the top floor."

"Man, we're the flunkies."

"The losers."

"The secondary characters."

The pair were quiet for a moment.

"But despite that," Django swirled the drink left in his glass before downing it in one swig. "You have to admit, they do treat us pretty well for roadies."

"Yes. Yes they do."

Django raised an eyebrow at the phrase. "Really Irving?"

"Admit it; you always wanted to say it." The other man merely shook his head. "I'm going to turn in for the night. I have to do soundcheck early tomorrow morning." Irving raised his hand. "Good night."

"Good night." Django watched his friend go, ordering another beer. "One more beer before last call and--"

"Django, what are you doing here?" Phines smirked as he walked into the bar. "I thought you would be asleep by now."

Django held up his glass in a salute. "To wired after the show."

"I hear that." The lead vocalist ordered a beer himself, taking the bar stool next to Django. "Have any good ideas for merchandise? Looks like our sales are up."

"Do we have to discuss work? It's almost two a.m."

"Sorry." The lead vocalist nodded in acknowledgement to the bartender as the man set a glass in front of him. He picked it up, swirling the liquid before downing it in one swig.

"Whoa." Django momentarily snapped out of his stupor. "Hey man, you alright?"

"No." Phineas slammed the glass on the bar, raising his hand to order another, only for Django to grab it, turning to the bartender.

"Whatever it is, this isn't the way to go." He motioned the bartender away. "Let's talk about it."

"You're drunk Django."

He smiled lazily. "Just drunk enough to be buzzed. Come on man, lay it on me. We're buddies, you know that."

Phineas sighed, momentarily staring at the brass rail on the bar. "I have a daughter."

"Aw shit man. Seriously? How old?"

"Fifteen. From what I can tell anyway."


	4. Lost Connections Chapter 8: Phin's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of those scenes that was written AFTER the story was completed. In Lost Connections chapter 8, Abigail wakes up to find Phineas tossing and turning in his sleep. He keeps saying Isabella's name and Abby tries to wake him up. In the finished version, we see things from Abby's point of view. In this idea, we see what Phineas was dreaming about and why he's so upset when he finally wakes up.

Tossing. Turning. A dark, abandoned warehouse with a lone light shining on someone tied up in a corner.

"Phineas!"

"Isabella!" He ran toward her, but the closer he got, the further away she was. "Isabella, no. Wait. Don't leave! Isabella."

She was fading from him. Fading from his life.

"Mister Flynn?"

An unknown voice cut through the haze, but he kept running, ignoring it. A long dark corridor. Where was he?

"Isabella!"

"Phineas! I'm in here!"

"Don't go! Wait!" The corridor morphed into a darkened hotel room. A lamp shone on the side table. She was naked. She was beautiful. But...

"Why didn't you--"

A flash and she was gone. He was running down the corridor again. Voices.

"Let's see what happens when you don't get here in time Chump."

"Phineas!"

"Isabella!" He raced into a room, tears streaming down his face. "No. Don't hurt her."

"Phineas, wake up." Someone was shaking him. "Phineas." More shaking. Gentle this time. "Phineas?" He was back in the hotel room. She was lying on the bed. She smiled at him.

"Isabella?"

"I love you."

His heart skipped a beat. "I love you too."

"Phineas, you really need to wake up. We have to meet the others. We have to check out in ten minutes." She was lyng on top of him, her fingertip gently tracing his tattoo.

He grasped her hand in his, determined to never let go. "I love you. Please come back. Please tell me why you never told me I had--"

Isabella withdrew her hand. "You wouldn't understand. Maybe I don't want you to know." She climbed off him, slowly fading. "Good-bye Phineas."

"No..."

"MISTER FLYNN!"

He woke with a start, his heart racing. "What?! What happened?!" He quickly sat up, breathing hard as his gaze landed on the teenager standing next to the bed. "Abigail. What's wrong?"

"Why do you have a lipstick print tattoo across your heart? Does it have to do with Mom? You were talking in your sleep; you kept saying her name." The teenager swallowed. "You were dreaming about her."

"What I dream about is none of your concern." He glanced at the tattoo, grabbing his shirt from the floor, hastily throwing it on. "And neither is the tattoo."

"But, Mom never mentioned--"

"None of your concern!" He glared at her. "Now get dressed; we're only a few miles out from Gravity Falls."

"But--"

"End of discussion."

Abigail sighed, grabbing her clothes from the end of the bed. "Yes Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spacing on the Thursday update guys; Thursday was a little busy and kinda got away from me. Thus why there's two chapter updates today. I should be back on track now, so expect the next update Tuesday as per usual.


	5. Lost Connections Chapter 8: Snadger Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've watched Gravity Falls, you know how weird and bizarre the town is. In Lost Connections, Greasy's Diner works as a stop over point for Phineas and Abigail on their roadtrip. In the finished version, Abby and Phineas take in what appears to be a normal small town. In this idea, they see the result of the SnakexBadger pairing (aka Snadger) from the Love God episode of Gravity Falls. These scenes weren't used because they would have required waaay to much information and backstory.

An uncomfortable silence passed between the two and Phineas looked around, taking in the rest of the diner. Pretty standard: pink accents, an ancient looking jukebox in the corner, a silver counter with several patrons sitting at it, pink stools...he turned his attention to the window, raising a brow as an odd looking creature passed by the window. "What--"

"Is that?" Abigail finished. "It looks like--"

"Oh my gosh! The Snadger had babies!"

Abigail jumped at the voice behind her, whipping around to see Mabel standing there with their drink orders. "Snadger?"

"Combination Snake and Badger," Mabel answered cheerfully, setting their drinks in front of them. "Years ago, the love god was in town and he was bragging how he could make anyone and anything fall in love. So I asked him if he could make a Snake and Badger fall in love and he did!" The pair exchanged dubious looks and Mabel laughed nervously. "Ohhh...right. You're from out of town. So you wouldn't..."

* * *

 

Abby drummed her fingers on the table, gazing out the window.

"Sooo...pretty interesting place huh?" The fifteen year old turned her head, staring at him. "The snadger...whatever that was..." she blinked at him. "Did you see the muffin on the water tower?"


	6. Lost Connections Chapter 10: Extended News

_And residents of the small town of Gravity Falls Oregon received a surprise this afternoon, when Phineas Flynn, of the world famous band Summer Still Rocks, unexpectedly showed up in their diner for lunch, him and his travel companion giving not one, but two impromptu concerts._

_"Are you kidding me? It was amazing! I mean, I've been listening to them since their first album!" A man with a blue and white trucker hat with a blue pine tree on the front of it stood outside the diner, almost hyperventilating. "The whole thing was amazing! I got it all on video!"_

_"That's not half as amazing as me!" A woman wearing a garish sweater with long brown hair down to her waist roughly pushed the man aside. "I SERVED them! I have their order right here!" She frantically waved a slip of paper in the air. "He ordered the chicken fried steak! And she ordered the omelette with a side of vegetables!"_

_To capitilize on this sudden Summer Still Rocks mania, Soos, of the tourist destination The Mystery Shack, has started selling Summer Still Rocks shirts, Summer Still Rocks albums and various other band memorabilia._

_"I just think it's really good for this town, ya know? I mean, dudes, it's not everyday you get major stars in this town. I gotta capiti-captia-make money off it, ya know. Like, it's the Stan Pines creed, know what I'm sayin?"_

_And there you have it Ladies and Gentlemen. Summer Still Rocks mania has gripped the small town of Gravity Falls Oregon. But there still remains one question we must ask ourselves: who was Mister Flynn's travel companion? Does she have a connection to the band? And is she available for comment? This is Bridgette Oshinomi, reporting live from Gravity Falls Oregon. Back to you Gordon._

_"Thanks Bridgette. In other news, the legal battle with Horse in a Bookcase--"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this scene didn't change much. The only thing different in the final version is the last line. While I loved the idea, I realized it made me want to know more about the legal battle with Horse in a Bookcase than what was going on in the actual story.


	7. Lost Connections Chapter 11: Music Store Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original version of the story I wrote for Nano, there was a flashback scene that featured Jeremy and Phineas (when he was 18) in Danny's Music Store. Jeremy goes in to buy a new strap for his guitar and Phineas goes with him. In that scene, it's stated that Phineas tinkered with playing guitar, but never got serious about it and wasn't proficient at playing. While that works for the Summer Still Rocks AU, where Phin doesn't get into music until he buys the guitar, that doesn't work for this story, which is supposed to go with the show canon. So I wrote the below scene as a way of experimenting. It was left out of the final version because it could be covered in a few sentences as backstory, but it was a fun idea to explore. A nice little moment between Linda and Phineas.

"Wow! Look at all the guitars!" Phineas eyes widened in wonder as they walked into Danny's Music store. "Can I have one?"

"That's why we're here Sweetie." Linda smiled down at her son, letting go of his hand. "Take a look around and see what you like."

"But there's so many! How do I choose?"

"Well..." Linda walked over, picking up a random guitar and slinging it over her shoulder, plucking a few chords. "You try a bunch of different ones until you find one you like the sound of." She got down on one knee, showing him the guitar. "Like this one; this is a bass guitar. It sounds different than a lead guitar, but I like the sound of this one better."

"Ohhh..." he nodded. "Can I try that one?" Linda held it out to him and he plucked a string, cringing at the noise. "I don't like that one."

"Then it's not the one for you. Why don't you try a different one?"

His brow furrowed as he looked around, eyes landing on a Fender Stratocaster in the corner. He pointed to it. "That one!"

Linda took the guitar off her shoulder, setting it in the stand before following her son. She hid a smile as he tried to pick it up. "Sweetie, that one might be a little heavy for you. Here." She lifted it up and held it out.

Phineas plucked a chord and shook his head. "No."

"There's some lighter ones over there." Linda pointed to a row of acoustic guitars and Phineas walked over, plucking the strings of several different ones. He stopped in front of one, plucking the strings. His eyes widened as he carefully lifted the guitar from the stand, the guitar so heavy he sat down on his bottom with a soft oof. "Phineas, honey, I don't think--"

The six year old closed his eyes and strummed. "Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." His eyes opened and he smiled. "This one Mommy. I want this one."

"Phineas, how..." Linda stared at him, open mouthed. "How did you learn to play like that? I never taught you how--"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I just know how to play. Can I have this one? Please?"


	8. Lost Connections Chapter 11: Music Store Scene as Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the Music Store Scene from the previous chapter, but told in the context of the actual story.

"Abby, come here. I want to show you something." It was early evening and the pair were sitting on the hood of the rental car in an empty parking lot, watching the sunset.

"What is it?" Abigail slid off the hood, following the red head around to the trunk.

"Do you have your own guitar?"

"No. I have to rent one through the school. Mom says I have to save up my own money and buy my own guitar." She frowned, only for the frown to be replaced by a smile. "I'm getting really close to having enough money to buy one though."

"What kind are you looking at buying?"

"I'm not sure, but I think an electric would be cool. I love the sound it makes. Especially the wailing chords during a chorus or bridge." She played air guitar, giggling. "Hopefully I can buy one soon."

While electric guitars are always fun, acoustic guitars can be fun too."

"I guess. You can't really rock out on them though."

Phineas chuckled. "You sound like I did. I used to think the same thing. But then, Mom bought me this." He pulled an acoustic guitar from the trunk. It was beat up, with several chips and scratches on the surface. The wood had lost its finish years ago and the strings, while well maintained, appeared to have been replaced many times over the years. "This is the first guitar I ever owned. I was six years old. Mom took me to Danny's Music Store on my birthday to pick one out...

_Years ago_

"Wow! Look at all the guitars!" Phineas eyes widened in wonder as they walked into Danny's Music store. "Can I have one?"

"That's why we're here Sweetie." Linda smiled down at her son, letting go of his hand. "Take a look around and see what you like."

"But there's so many! How do I choose?"

"Well..." Linda walked over, picking up a random guitar and slinging it over her shoulder, plucking a few chords. "You try a bunch of different ones until you find one you like the sound of." She got down on one knee, showing him the guitar. "Like this one; this is a bass guitar. It sounds different than a lead guitar, but I like the sound of this one better."

"Ohhh..." he nodded. "Can I try that one?" Linda held it out to him and he plucked a string, cringing at the noise. "I don't like that one."

"Then it's not the one for you. Why don't you try a different one?"

His brow furrowed as he looked around, eyes landing on a Fender Stratocaster in the corner. He pointed to it. "That one!"

Linda took the guitar off her shoulder, setting it in the stand before following her son. She hid a smile as he tried to pick it up. "Sweetie, that one might be a little heavy for you. Here." She lifted it up and held it out.

Phineas plucked a chord and shook his head. "No."

"There's some lighter ones over there." Linda pointed to a row of acoustic guitars and Phineas walked over, plucking the strings of several different ones. He stopped in front of one, plucking the strings. His eyes widened as he carefully lifted the guitar from the stand, the guitar so heavy he sat down on his bottom with a soft oof. "Phineas, honey, I don't think--"

The six year old closed his eyes and strummed. "Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." His eyes opened and he smiled. "This one Mommy. I want this one."

_Present day_

"Whoaaa..." Abigail's eyes sparkled in the fading light. "Just like that? You picked it up and knew how to play?"

"Well, I didn't know how to play exactly. Twinkle Twinkle is a pretty easy song to play. But, well, I've always had the ability to learn things really quickly." Phineas smiled, handing her the guitar. "It was love at first strum. When I got home that day, I played the guitar and didn't stop playing. I got pretty good; as I got older...


	9. Lost Connections Chapter 12: Origina flashback plus revised version

Original Flashback:

_"Isabella, do you...wanna go out with me? I know we're just friends, but--"_

_"Yes! I'd love to go out with you!"_

_"Summer Still Rocks is great, but you know what Phineas?"_

_"What?"_

_"I like you. A lot. I always have. Since we were three. I just never thought you'd notice."_

_"Well I'm noticing now. I'm sorry it took me so long."_

_"What do you mean you're only here for three days?"_

_"I told you; Gretchen and Adyson want to go visit Katie. We've been promising her for months. I'll only be gone a few days."_

_"But we just got together."_

_"I know. I'm sorry."_

_"Well, guess we'll have plenty of time to catch up when you get back. Until then, we can make these three days count."_

_"Absolutely."_

* * *

 

Revised Flashback:

_"Isabella, do you...wanna go out with me? I know we're just friends, but--"_

_"Yes! I'd love to go out with you!"_

_"Summer Still Rocks is great, but you know what Phineas?"_

_"What?"_

_"I like you. A lot. I always have. Since we were three. I just never thought you'd notice."_

_"Well I'm noticing now. I'm sorry it took me so long."_

_"What do you mean you're only here for three days?"_

_"I told you; Gretchen and Adyson want to go visit Katie. We've been promising her for months. I'll only be gone a few days."_

_"But we just got together."_

_"I know. I'm sorry."_


	10. Lost Connections Chapter 14: Band Name Origin

"Well..." the red head was thoughtful for a moment. "He was there when we started, back when we were eighteen. Opening up for Love Handel, Buford, Isabella, Ferb and me. He'd say I was a scared kid..." he turned his attention to the teenager. "if this van could talk."

"You were scared?" Abigail asked.

“I was that night. We thought there was going to be a huge crowd there, but it was mostly our friends and families. It wasn’t bad; I was just hoping for more.”

“See, Dinnerbell got the idea to form a band our last semester of high school.” Buford pointed between himself and Ferb. “We thought it was just gonna be for that semester, but—“

“I wanted to take it further,” Phineas interrupted. “I knew we could be more than just a high school band.” His eyes sparked. “We could be something great.”

_We were starry-eyed dreamers_   
_bouncing off the walls_   
_Oh the stories he could tell_   
_if this van could talk_

“But it wasn’t always easy,” Ferb added. “We had a few missteps along the way.”

“Hey, remember that recordin session we did with the Jonas Brothers?” the drummer asked.

The others shuddered at the memory.

“Definitely not one of my better ideas,” the lead vocalist said.

“And ya had some bad ones.”

He smiled wryly. “Hey, I always got us out of them, didn’t I?”

“Barely.”

Phineas smirked. “Well, there was one good thing that came out of our first gig.”

“What?” Abigail asked.

“We got our band name that night.”

“Summer Still Rocks.” Ferb smiled at the memory. “For every day we made the best summer ever and for the ones that followed."

"Also, we're a band and we're going to rock."


	11. Lost Connections Chapter 18: Where Did My Heart Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is less a deleted scene and more of an idea I played around with after the story was already written. I had gone to see School of Rock: The Musical and fell in love with the song Where Did the Rock Go. It's a very soulful, sad song about growing up, losing yourself and forgetting what it felt like to be swept away by music. I thought this would be a perfect song for Isabella and would be a bit of a response/companion to Phineas singing Faithfully in chapter 18. But at that point, it was a bit much.

_Later that night..._

Isabella sat on the edge of her bed, plucking out a tune on her guitar. "Where did my heart go? What is music when there's no one to hear? Guess the sorrow echoes in the silence, just to fade away...again." She restlessly drummed her fingers on the guitar, starting over. "All that youth and swagger, turned to grown up doubt, as the world spun like a record, and their voices faded out..." she choked down a sob, setting the guitar in its case before sliding the case underneath the bed.

She got up, pacing the room. "Tell me where did the time go? Where's the joy I used to know way back then?" She put her hands up to her chest, putting her entire voice behind it. "Where's the power and the beauty, then the frantic end and the rapture? Where's the magic of the moments his voice could ever capture? Now the only thing I'm hearing, is his voice that's disappearing!"

"Mom?"

Isabella wheeled around, gasping at the sight of her daughter standing in the doorway.

"Mom, that-that was amazing. I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Sorry for the outburst. Please, I'll be okay." She took a step forward, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "We'll keep this our secret; who'd believe us anyway?" She composed herself. "Bedtime young lady."

"It's only seven."

"Bed. Now." Isabella ushered her out of the room, shutting the door. "I'll pretend it never happened, file it away and try to forget it. But, thanks for the reminder...that there's music in me yet."

Her voice cracked as she sat back down on the bed, pulling the guitar out and opening the case. "Where did my heart go? All these feelings that I've learned to ignore? If we flip the record and start over, will it sound the way it did before? Where did my heart go?"


	12. Five by Five Prologue: Opening Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the original opening to what was (originally) the last chapter of Lost Connections. When it became the opening to the second story in the series, Five by Five, it wasn't needed. By that point, it was a few day flash forward from where Lost Connections ended. It made more sense to start the story at the coffee shop. The below scenes are supposed to be call outs to the first two lines in the Taylor Swift song Begin Again.

_I've been spending the last eight months_   
_thinking all love ever does is break, and burn and end_   
_but on a Wednesday, in a cafe_   
_I watched it begin again._   
_\--Begin Again. Taylor Swift_

Isabella took a deep breath, studying herself in the mirror. "Does this look okay? I haven't really seen him in fifteen years and the last time I saw him was--"

"You look fine Mom." Abigail put down her phone, geting up from where she was sitting on the bed. She took a step back, studying the blue dress her Mom was wearing. "You look great." She walked foward, giving her Mom a hug. "Dad will love it. And honestly, at this point, I doubt he really cares what you wear."

"What if this doesn't work?"

"He _loves_ you Mom. Please. Explain to him why you never came back."

* * *

 

Phineas searched through the tour bus, poking underneath the couch before emerging with a pair of headphones. He slapped the dust off them, inserting the headphone jack into his smart phone before scrolling through a playlist.

"Hey Dinnerbell." He glanced up as Buford walked through the door. "Wanna get lunch with us? It's the first time we've had a break in awhile."

"Meeting Isabella for coffee," he responded absently, still flicking through the playlist.

"Oh right. I forgot. Well..." the drummer trailed off, watching as the lead vocalist turned around, walking into the back bedroom and shutting the door. A second later, he heard the sound of a lock click.


	13. Five by Five Month 6: Full Shopping for wedding rings scene, including Buford looking for Gretchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original version of Five by Five, there is a chapter where Phineas looks for an engagement ring for Isabella. Buford tags along and it's revealed he's looking for an engagement ring for Gretchen. Three stories later, in a story titled The Loves of Buford Van Stomm, Phineas calls and the two revisit the trip to the store, with Phineas asking if Buford has proposed yet. Unfortunately, The Loves of Buford Van Stomm was only written because I needed more words; it wasn't really part of the Lost Connections series. So it was posted as a stand alone story set in the post Act Your Age timeline. Which meant the shopping for wedding scene in Five by Five had to be rewritten.

_The next morning_

"Ugh." Buford groaned as he followed the lead vocalist down the street, squinting in the late morning sunlight. "I swear I'm becoming nocturnal. How're ya even functioning at this hour?"

"Eleven am?" Phineas asked rhetorically, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked at the store fronts. "I'm a morning person remember?"

"After goin ta bed around three in the mornin?"

"...I might have had some coffee this morning." He stopped outside a store, reading the sign out front. "This is the place. Come on Bufe; pick it up. I have a plane to catch at four."

"No jet lag? You're just the perfect man ain't ya?" The drummer scowled, following the red head into the store.

"You didn't have to come with me."

"Well..." Buford rubbed the back of his neck, speaking quickly. "I might be lookin at gettin a wedding ring myself."

"What?" The lead vocalist turned to his friend in surprise, breaking into a wider grin than usual. "Buford, are you going to ask Gretchen to marry you?"

"She puts up with me. And keeps me in my place. Ya know I like that in a woman." He snubbed a toe on the carpeted floor. "She completes me, ya know? Like that Jerry Maguire movie. Besides, we've been together two years; maybe it's time."

Phineas clapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations buddy. I'm happy for you."

"Don't get to excited; it may not happen yet. But ya know, time ta start lookin." The drummer cleared his throat, excusing himself to go look at rings.

Phineas chuckled at the embarrassed response, turning his attention to a glass case full of pink diamonds. "Now which one of you am I taking with me?"


	14. Five by Five Month 6: Phinabella Foreplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this plus the prologue of Scenes from a Wedding was the original ending of Five by Five. However, I liked ending Five by Five with Phineas and Isabella dual proposing at the restaurant and there's all this happiness and crying and "best moment of my life" stuff. It seemed a much sweeter way to end the story than with a foreplay scene (that and the end scene at the restaurant felt more like an ending). By the time Abby discovers her parents dual proposals in the Prologue of Scenes from a Wedding, this scene was no longer needed. But it was fun to write.

"Get the keys out of your purse."

"I'm trying." Isabella squealed as Phineas pinned her against the door, capturing her lips with his. Her knees buckled as she returned the kiss, murmuring through half open lips. "I can't get in the door if you're kissing me."

"Here." He reached down, sticking a hand in her purse. "Where are they?"

"I don't know." She wrapped an arm around his neck, kissing him harder. "Do we even need the keys?"

"We do if we want to get into the house."

"Darn." She let go, gently pushing him away before digging inside her purse, yanking the key from inside and shoving it into the lock, quickly turning it. She grabbed his hand, hauling the two of them inside. "Grab the keys and shut the door."

Phineas turned around, quickly yanking the key out of the lock, closing the door as quietly as he could.

"Oh Phineas..."

He turned at the singsong tone...and stopped dead. Isabella had one strap of the dress off her shoulder, revealing just a little bit of her breast underneath. He licked his lips as she slowly slid the other strap off, the dress falling to the floor, revealing red lacy underwear and matching bra. He went to say something, but couldn't speak. When did his best friend become a woman?

Well, years ago probably. He just never--

"Hurk!" He gasped as Isabella grabbed him by the tie, leading him upstairs. "Isabella...can't...breathe..."

"Oh my gosh!" She let go of the tie immediately, turning to face him. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

He coughed, loosening the tie. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You know..." she walked seductively towards him. "All I had on is a dress; you have more to take off..."

He grinned, taking off the tie and tossing it to the floor before discarding the blazer and dress shirt. He placed his hands on Isabella's shoulders and kissed her, walking her backwards into a nearby room. "This is your room right?"

"Yes. You're lucky you didn't walk into Abigail's." His face flushed in embarrassment and Isabella laughed, kicking the door closed behind her. "Now Mister Flynn," she said coyly. "Are you ready to have a good time?"

"Not if I give you one first." He walked her to the bed, the two tumbling to the sheets in a tangle of arms and legs. He started kissing up her stomach before kissing her temples, neck and cheeks, ending with a passionate kiss on her lips.

Isabella moaned, reaching her hands up, tangling them in his hair. Suddenly, she stopped. "Phineas, wait."

The lead vocalist stopped immediately. "What is it? What's wrong? To much? We can wait. Maybe we should wait."

"No. I mean," she paused. "Protection. The last time we did this, we didn't think." She pushed him off her. "I love Abby as much as you do, but she's fifteen and...do we really want another one?"

He frowned. "I wouldn't mind another one..."

"But tonight?"

He shook his head. "Not tonight. Tonight I just want to enjoy you." He paused. "Think I have one in my wallet. I'll be right back."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And foreplay gets interrupted by practicality and adult responsibility. But in this case, it has to; in the prologue to Lost Connections, Phineas and Isabella were young, caught up in the music and the lights and performing onstage. They said I love you in a drunken haze and made love without thinking about the consequences. But they're older and wiser now. As much as they'd love to keep going without protection, they also know it's not the smart thing to do.


	15. Scenes from a Wedding Chapter 2: Random

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a goofy little scene I was tossing around

"Hey Buddy!" Phineas stood up as he greeted Django, shaking the man's hand before pulling him into a bro hug. "How's everything going? I heard your latest art installation went well. Sorry I couldn't make it; between wrapping up the tour and wedding preparations, I've been a little busy." He gave his friend a wry smile. "Any chance I can talk you back into touring with us? If not merchandising, you can always help Irving with sound and lighting."

"Irving wouldn't let me near the soundboard." The men laughed. "Sorry man, but the art dream calls. Besides, Irving does fine by himself. That and I love the new merchandise designs I've been seeing on the Summer Still Rocks website. You've got a good team there."

The red head brightened. "True."


	16. Scenes from a Wedding Chapter 3: Random

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...kinda started as an extension of a scene, but it ended up going nowhere. That and by the time we get to the wedding, the reader--if they started from the beginning of the series--already knew the whole story, so it was kind of redundant.

"Phineas, I'm sorry."

The red head turned around. "For what?"

"For taking off. For never answering your calls and voicemails. For never telling you you were a Father. For not telling you you had a daughter." She hesitated. "I heard some things from Vanessa; I--I never meant to hurt you. And I'm sorry for making you work so hard when it came to proposing to me."

"Isabella..." he took both her hands in his, gazing into her eyes. "You already explained yourself and told me everythig that day at the coffee shop. And proposing to you was actually kinda fun." He smiled. "It was a challenge; you know me, I like coming up with creative solutions to problems."

"But, Vanessa--"

"What did she say?"

"That I hurt you. That you threw yourself into touring...


	17. Scenes from a Wedding Epilogue: Spitball and beginning of REV 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I was looking over the Epilogue for Scenes from a Wedding (and technically the series as a whole), it dawned on me: Summer Still Rocks is still touring/still together; they're just taking a hiatus/in between concerts for the wedding. So why not have the Epilogue occur during a concert? The idea below was supposed to be set four months later during Summer, with everyone getting ready before the concert started. The end was going to be the same (everyone singing like at the wedding reception), except at the stadium. But unfortunately that idea never came to fruition. And by that point, I was kind of done with the series. It was fun, but I was ready to move on to other projects.

_Four months later, Summer_

"Where am I supposed to stand?! I don't know where my mark is!" Irving squeaked, hyperventilating.

"Irving, what is the matter?" Baljeet asked. "Have you not performed with them before?"

"No! I only do soundcheck and lighting! I'm not supposed to be onstage! The last time I was onstage, they threw tomatoes at me!"

* * *

 

"Yeah, Lyndsey? Hey, it's Abby." The teenager walked by, grinning. "Can you believe it? Mom and Dad actually let me tour with them this year!" She paused. "Well no, only until school get backs in. But seriously, Lynds, touring has been amazing! There was this one time where..."

* * *

 

"Girls, how we looking back here?" Isabella poked her head inside the dressing room. "Do you girls need anything? Stacy's tied up being band manager, but if there's anything--"

"We're fine Izzy," Adyson said, pursing her lips together and smacking them before examining herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, we're fine Isabella," Gretchen assured. "Don't worry; we have it under control. If there's something you need to do to get ready, go ahead. We can handle it."

"Thanks girls."

* * *

 

"I said a bow chicka bow wow..." Vanessa frowned as she read over the lyrics. "Candace, are you sure it's supposed to sound like this? Maybe it should sound more...I dunno, grunge maybe? Or country? Isn't that their style?"

* * *

 

REV 1

_Four months later, Summer_

Flashing lights.

Restless crowds.

Yelling. Screaming shouting.

An empty stage situated in the middle of millions of screaming fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! This is now-officially-the end of the Lost Connections series. Thanks for sticking with the story. Until next time!


End file.
